


Muchness

by aaabattery



Series: An Asexual's Smut Writing Adventures [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Toys, this is really kinky imma go hide my head in shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaabattery/pseuds/aaabattery
Summary: PROMPT: Overstimulation (Day 30)It’s a game, in a way, for them. Spencer is sensitive and easily overwhelmed, so Derek and Hotch made it a game to see how long they could all but torture the poor genius. At the current moment, Spencer found himself on Hotch’s lap, much to his slight annoyance. He’d given the okay for a blindfold -- one of the more hit-and-miss, day by day sort of things. The silky fabric was secured over his eyes, glasses and contacts out, making him all but entirely blind.





	Muchness

It’s a game, in a way, for them. Spencer is sensitive and easily overwhelmed, so Derek and Hotch made it a game to see how long they could all but torture the poor genius. At the current moment, Spencer found himself on Hotch’s lap, much to his slight annoyance. He’d given the okay for a blindfold -- one of the more hit-and-miss, day by day sort of things. The silky fabric was secured over his eyes, glasses and contacts out, making him all but entirely blind. He could hear Derek rustling around as Hotch’s hands traced around on his pale torso. He shivered at the feather light touches, the hands all but ghosting over every part of him  _ but _ the part he wanted the hands to touch. Spencer was nearly naked, currently only still wearing his underwear, though Hotch is wearing his pants (he can feel the fabric against his legs and Derek was (last he checked) fully clothed. He is settled so he all but straddles Hotch’s waist.

He’s been given the order not to speak except for the safe word, and it’s proving difficult for him to not question the movement and rustling. He can sense Derek’s approach. “Up.” He said, and Spencer swings himself up to stand, letting Derek peel away at the last remaining clothing he was wearing. He’d never felt embarrassed of his body, not self-conscious. When he was younger he’d hated the ribs that were visible under his pale skin, but over the years he came to enjoy himself and his body. Movement towards him, and he knows it’s Hotch, who take’s him by the hand, pulling him to bend over the chair. He can tell by the step and the cologne. He wants to ask questions, but he hears the snap of the cap of lube and relaxes himself, taking a breath. He isn’t sure what he expects, though he knows Derek is behind him. What pushes into him though is not his fingers or Derek’s dick, but an odd shaped, cold plastic he easily recognized. A plug, one they hadn’t tried out really, though it was smaller than others and easily slipped in (Spencer had prepared himself a little earlier and there was a generous helping of lube on the object). He let out a keening noise, leaning forward a bit, anticipation and excitement making himself harder. Derek tugged on his hair to make him stand, the action drawing a noise Spencer would term ‘pathetic’ if he really was concerned. Of all the noises he knew he made, such a noise was hardly the most ‘pathetic’.

He allowed Derek to push him a bit, and he lets the other lead him to the bed, he hears a body sit on it, Hotch’s he figures, and lets Derek move him as needed, so he is laying on his back. More rustling and Spencer is curious, almost asking, but he says nothing, though the chuckle from both of the men makes him realize he likely had opened his mouth, then closed it. “Hard not to talk, isn’t it, pretty boy?” Derek teased, knowing the other wouldn’t argue. He feels hands on his dick and lets out a sound, somewhere between a startled yelp and a moan. He feels them slip  _ something _ onto his dick, and he thinks he might know what it is. Hands (Hotch’s, too soft to be Derek’s), pull him and adjust the way he is laying on the bed. He feels the hands trailing his body, flicking his nipples, letting out a groan.

Derek’s hands (rougher, calloused), remove from him, and he only feels lost for a second before two things happen: the butt plug shoots from just being there to a high vibration setting and a switch on whatever is on his cock (which he now realized for sure was a vibrating ring), if turned on. He whines and writhes, his body suddenly thrown into levels of pleasure and stimulation he wasn’t expecting. He is aware of the sound of clothes being removed and the bed shifting several times, realizing that Hotch and Derek had both fully undressed. Spencer can feel himself getting close already, the stimulation strong and constant and he hits the peak, near blinding pleasure as he moans, loud and needy, arching off the bed and at the same time trying to get rid of the stimulation while also keep it. He expected them to turn off the toys, to pull the out and fuck him then, but they don’t, and the vibrations keeping coming, sending pleasure and pain through him, his system trying to pull away from the constant stimulation. It isn’t something they’ve done before, and he doesn’t mind, for now, though his body writhes and shakes and arches. He feels a shift in weight, Derek has begun to straddle his waist, most of his weight supported by the bed. He faces away from Spencer’s head, and the weight on his thighs he recognizes as Hotch. He lets out a moan, his body prohibited from jerking as much as aftershocks wash over him. The vibrations don’t subside, though they are clicked to a lower setting, which doesn’t provide him with as much relief as he wants. He doesn’t use the safe word, though, not yet. He can hear them, Hotch’s grunts and Derek’s pants, the soft noises of their hands pumping their own lengths. He lets out a whimper at the thought. His bod is still shaking.

It dulls a bit, the pain and pleasure subside for a bit, but the vibrators both buzz lightly. He can hear them kissing, the sounds of their strokes as they keep him pinned in such a way make him groan. “Please…” He whimpers, unable to keep his silence longer. But, please wasn’t the safe word and all three knew Spencer would use them if he needed them. Part of him said it on purpose, wanting to know what would happen. He feels them shift, and his body is free, though he doesn’t move. He let’s Hotch and Derek manipulate his body like a ragdoll, every so often a brush against the plug pushing it  (and the vibrations) just bit deeper. He whimpered, feeling the soft ties slip around his wrists. He knows that they were going to use them, or rather could use them, being very careful to discuss what could and couldn’t be used tonight. He fears what is going to happen, but also relishes the thought. Hands tied and feet as well, he expects hitting or touching.

Nothing happens, he just lays there, anticipating. “Spencer…” Hotch’s voice is calm, his clinical sort of ‘unit chief’ voice and it send shivers down his spine. “You were told not to speak tonight, yes?” He nodded. “And you were informed if you spoke there would be consequences, yes?” Another nod, “Derek and I discussed this, knowing you wouldn’t be able to not speak. We think it would be a good idea to leave you and to think about this for a bit.” There’s a darkness to it, but also he knows it won’t be too bad. He doesn’t hear the click so much as he feels it -- the vibrator in his ass shoots back up to high, and the one on his dick is set for irregular intervals, knowing that the unknown will leave him guessing. The stimulation is just as strong and strange and he can hear them the cap flipped on the lube and the two having their own fun, leaving Spencer to ‘suffer’ for his punishment. His orgasm builds and he’s lost in his head, in the waves of pleasure. Even if he felt it before, the aftershocks feel more painful given that he has barely had a chance to breathe as the vibrations continue. His eyes water as he groans and moans and whimpers and screams. It’s almost too much. He writhes and can hear the steady sounds of Derek and Hotch, eventually the noises of them cumming (both of which he had memorized. He expects them to turn it off, the vibrations once more painful. But instead, hands trail his body, two sets, warm and a set of lips, Hotch’s, meet his, passionate and heavy, swallowing the moans as he thrashes, but doesn’t use the word, not yet. 

He’s sure he looks a wreck, writhing and screaming and moaning lewd and crude as his partners’ hands roam his body, Derek’s focus on his nipples, and Hotch rubs around his dick, occasionally fingers ghosting against his length. The vibrations are going and he can’t handle it anymore, “Istanbul!” Spencer panted, and instantly the hands moved and the vibrations stopped. Derek pulled the blindfold off and undid the ties while Hotch removed the toys with careful gentleness from him. He’s panting and it hurts, he feels sore and whimpers. Derek is careful as he cleans him up, and he sniffles, overstimulated. They are careful as they help him up. He shakes his head ‘no’ to the shower, and both of them make sure their touches are soft and smooth and that they don’t apply pressure. Spencer can’t find words, not ready to make his body form his own, and unable to find the right ones to mimic. 

He lets them change him into soft clothes and then lay in the bed together, Spencer nestled between them. “Was that too much, Spencer?” Hotch asks with kindness, and Derek presses a soft kiss to his head. 

He finally finds his voice, and is careful and slow with his words, as if forming them for the first time, “I liked it -- but it was a lot. I might do it again, but not a lot. It’s too much at once for me to process.” He admitted, and both nodded, snuggling closer. Spencer tugged the stuffed bear closer, a gift from Garcia for his birthday, lightly petting the bear’s fur, the soft sensation soothing. “I liked the toys, but not both at once.” He said.

“Nothing wrong with that, kid.” Derek said, a small, warm smile on his lips, “Never be scared to speak up.”

“I know.” Spencer said, sighing with a smile as he snuggled further down in the bed, under the covers. Spencer felt both of the imitate his action, them wrapping their arms around him as his curled around the bear. “I love you.” He whispered as Derek turned off the light. More cleanup could wait til the morning.

“I love you, too.” Both of them responded, both to Spencer and to each other.


End file.
